Chapter 024
Great Strength (偉大な強さ, Idaina Tsuyo-sa) is the 24th chapter of the Gantz manga, written and illustrated by Hiroya Oku. Cover Page Kei Kishimoto is almost completely naked while wearing the top portion of her Gantz suit. What little she is wearing on the bottom is made to look like a thong with one of the straps undone. She also is wearing one of the suit's gloves while holding an X-gun withher left hand, with both triggers being gripped. Kei Kurono is in the background looking towards the front, wearing his own suit. Synopsis As Yonekura walks Kurono up to the four seniors, their leader, is discussing with his gang about how someone's got a "sweet ass" and how he'd like to "tap that" (possibly about some woman). Yonekura sarcastically asks why Kurono is trembling. A glance to the side shows a fifth senior telling a roughed up student to bring him 100 thousand yen. The student can only cough and moan as his nose and mouth bleed heavily. One of the other seniors notices Yonekura and Kurono and asks who he is. With the leader noticing, he asks the junior if Kurono's the one they're supposed to rough up, which he confirms. When asked why, Yonekura responds by saying that the look in Kurono's eyes pisses him off, which the leader agrees with. Just then, another gang member shows up with a rather tall student, saying that he brought him. The leader asks who he is, and the other delinquent tells him that he's from the karate club. The student in question, Ryuichi Kazumi, sternly demands that the leader returns the money that he took from his fellow freshmen. The just smirks and sarcastically asks the karate club member what he means. Proceeding to take of his school uniform, Ryuichi Kazumi tells anyone who isn't a Yankee (Kurono and the bullied student) is free to leave. Staring in awe, an impressed Kurono wishes that he could be like Ryuichi. It soon cuts to Ryuichi getting his face kicked in by the leader, whose gang cheers him on while laughing at the karate club member. Kurono watches in disbelief as Ryuichi's stature slowly crumbles, and all the gang members cruelly laugh and insult him for being so weak. All of a sudden, the leader now referred to as Tachibana, feels inside Ryuichi's mouth and notices that a tooth is loose. He promptly pulls out the poor boy's tooth, making him sob and grasp his mouth in pain, all while the senior admires how nice looking his tooth is. He than opens up a glasses container and puts the tooth in with several others, which he refers to as his collection. One of the other Yankees tells Tachibana that he takes after his father, who's a dentist, all while he bends down and notices that another of Ryuichi's teeth is loose, and pulls that out too, making him moan in agony. When one of the gang members asks Tachibana how many teeth he has, he mentions having a collection of under a hundred at home. All while watching this, Kurono is terrified that someone as strong and cruel as Tachibana can exist. At that point, Tachibana tells Kurono to bring him 100 thousand yen by tomorrow. An astounded Kurono repeats the price in his mind and wonders who could have that kind of money, since he certainly does not. Now sweating, Kurono wonders on what to do, but doesn't feel like he's up to fighting Tachibana. Suddenly, Kurono says that he won't pay the money. Tachibana, Yonekura, and Ryuichi are all shocked at this bold statement, the former asking out loud if he just said something. Now up close to the freshman, he asks if he's being dissed. A nervous Kurono prays that his suit works because now there's no turning back. Upon looking at Tachibana, Kurono reassures himself that the senior isn't nearly as scary as the Green Onion Alien, but takes it back when considering that he may actually be scarier than the alien in a sense. Suddenly, Tachibana begins kicking Kurono in the lower leg, daring him to say that he won't pay again. After several kicks, Kurono snickers and looks up, repeating himself that he's not going to pay. With his hands grasping Kurono's shoulders, the senior asks him if he's got good teeth or if he has any cavities. One of his fellow gang members tell Kurono to watch is mouth or he'll be killed, while another recommends to Tachibana that he take all of Kurono's teeth. Agreeing, Tachibana says that he'll kill Kurono first, just as Kurono grips his hands with the suit's gloves. Upon activating the suit's hands, he states that Tachibana's arms are so soft and weak compared to his own and begins to crush them. Tachibana immediately feels the pain, and begins to repeatedly kick him, telling him not to disrespect him. The other gang members watch and egg on their boss to finish Kurono, but the former is in too much pain. He angrily tells Kurono to let go, and eventually he is released. Tachibana instantly tries to regain feeling back into his hands while Yonekura just looks on in astonishment. While this happens, Kurono confidently states that the punks look like "big-eyed cows" now in contrast to how he was fearing them just moments ago. As he walks away, he repeats Ryuichi's words back to him and the other bullied student, telling them that anyone who isn't a Yankee can go. Yonekura calls after him and the thugs in the meantime ask Tachibana what's wrong. Characters in Order of Appearance * Kei Kishimoto (cover only) * Tachibana's Gang * Masatomo Yonekura * Kei Kurono * Hat Wearing Gang Member * Beanie Wearing Gang Member * Koji Tachibana * Long Haired Gang Member * Bald Gang Member * Beat Up Boy * Fetching Gang Member * Ryuichi Kazumi * Adult Onion Alien (mentioned) Arc Navigation Category:Manga chapters